


Through the fire part 2

by lizzybuggie



Series: Through the fire [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bughead fight, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Firefighter Jughead Jones, Heavy Angst, Jughead has depression, Jughead is scared about being a bad father, Parents Bughead, References to Depression, Shop Owner Betty Cooper, male postpartum depression, married bughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybuggie/pseuds/lizzybuggie
Summary: Jughead struggles with being a new father to twins, a perfect husband and the boss at work. Something’s gotta give, and unfortunately, it puts his relationship with Betty at risk when he starts to doubt if he can be a good father when he never had a good role model growing up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation to my Through The Fire story. Please read that first. Please check the tags before reading.

6 months had passed since Betty gave birth. Her and Jughead’s beautiful twin boys were happy and healthy. Their smiles made anyone happy, and no-one was happier than Betty and Jughead. 3 weeks after the birth, Jughead went back to work. He was worried about how Betty would handle 2 newborns by herself, but Jughead should know better than to underestimate his wife. Sure Betty struggled at times. She would call Jughead crying, but she was an amazing mother and an even better wife. 

Betty and Jughead sat in their lounge. Their eyes plastered on the twin boys, rolling around on the floor in front of them. Big smiles on their tiny faces. “You’ll be okay tomorrow right?” Betty asked getting Jughead’s attention from the twins.

“Yes, everything will be fine Betty,” Jughead replied.

“I can tell Kevin I can’t go,” Betty said Jughead shook his head.

“No, no. You’re going. Everything will be fine.” Jughead said, squeezing Betty’s hand. 

“Jug, it’s hard. There’s two of them. They overpower you sometimes.” Betty said.

“Betts, relax. I will be okay. And if not, I’ll call you okay?” Jughead replied. 

“Good, because I think Kevin would kill me if I didn’t go,” Betty answered. 

“Fangs had his party last weekend. Now it’s Kevin’s turn.” Jughead added with a smile.

“I still can’t believe they’re getting married. It’s exciting.” Betty replied.

“I know. We’re little matchmakers aren’t we?” Jughead asked Betty, nodded and yawned. 

“Why don’t you go to sleep baby,” Jughead asked. 

“Jug, it’s only 6. The twins aren’t even asleep yet.” Betty replied with a shake of her head.

“How about you go for a bath, then bed. I’ll put the boys down.” Jughead suggested.

“Only if you come and join me in the bath?” Betty smirked.

Jughead sat up on the sofa, leaning over Betty he placed a kiss to her lips. “Sounds like an amazing plan.” He said.

Betty jumped to her feet. Walking over to Liam and Luke, she placed a kiss on each of the boy’s heads. “Goodnight my babies.” She said looking down at them. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Betty smirked at Jughead again. 

Jughead smiled back, watching as she walked up the stairs. He waited a few seconds, waiting to hear the sound of the bath running before he sat up. He lowered his head, his hands running through his hair, and his smile fading as he looked towards Liam and Luke. 

Jughead should be happy. This is what he wanted. He wanted to be a father, a husband. He was even the boss and work, everything should be good. But Jughead felt like he wanted to scream every time he was left alone with the twins. Jughead hated himself every time he thought of it. Every time he looked at his sons, he felt his chest tightening. He had no idea why. All he knew was he couldn’t let Betty know. He couldn’t let her know he was struggling. That he was surviving on only 3 hours sleep a night, scared that something might happen if he closed his eyes for too long. He would spend the day with Betty, and Luke and Liam and he would be happy, then the doubt in the back of his mind would come creeping in. His negative thoughts would overpower him, and depression would set in and he would think of the millions of ways he would ruin his son’s lives.

 

 

 

Jughead lay awake. His eyes watching as Betty moved around their bedroom. She got herself dressed, in the back of his mind he was scared. She would only be gone about 12 hours, but he was scared. Anything could happen in those 12 hours.

Betty slipped on her boots, picking up her bag she locked eyes with Jughead who’s head was resting on his pillow. “How’d you sleep?” Betty asked running her thumbs over his cheeks. 

“Good.” He lied, forcing a smile. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay today?” Betty asked.

“Yes, everything will be fine. It’s going to be a boys day out. No Mommy’s aloud, that means you.” Jughead said a laugh coming out.

“Okay then. I won’t ruin your boys day.” Betty smiled, bending down she placed a kiss to his lips. “Call me for anything okay.”

“I will,” Jughead answered. “Have fun today. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Betty answered. “I’ll give the boys a kiss goodbye, remember the milk is in the fridge. And I bought some extra solid food jars for them too. Luke is very picky so remember he only likes the apple and carrots.”

“Yes, yes. Betty I know. Now go on. Go.” Jughead answered. 

“Okay, I’m going,” Betty said as she stood up. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Bye.” Jughead forced a smile, a smile that faded the moment Betty walked out the door. 

 

 

 

A few hours later Jughead was happy that he was able to get both boys in their car seats without a single tear. He was feeling a little happy at that. He was feeling good. And only a few messages from Betty.

“Okay, boys. So we’re going to go see Veronica and you can have a little play date with Lila. Then we just need to check on the station for a few seconds, make sure they’re not killing each other. Then we can go to Pops for lunch. Well, you can watch me eat a burger while you enjoy your mashed carrots and peas.” Jughead said sitting in the front seat of the car looking back at the boys. “Okay, let's go.”

 

 

 

Veronica and Jughead sat at Veronica’s kitchen table. Watching from a distance as all 3 children played. Lila, who was months older than Luke and Liam was deciding who got to play with which toy. She was exactly like her mother, a bossy woman. 

“Why aren’t you at Kevin’s?” Jughead asked taking a sip of his coffee. 

“I went to Fang’s remember. I gotta support my boy.” Veronica replied.

“You could have gone to both, I don’t think it really matters,” Jughead replied.

“Yeah, well. I have Lila to look after anyway. With Cheryl gone, it’s just me. And sometimes Pea if he is free.” Veronica replied, a look of sadness when she mentioned Cheryl.

“I’m sorry about you and Cheryl,” Jughead replied.

“Yeah, I guess it’s good to know babies weren’t really her thing. I miss her tho.” Veronica replied.

“I would like to say the same, but she never really liked me much,” Jughead replied with a laugh.

“Yeah, she didn’t.” Veronica laughed with him. 

Jughead’s smile faded, his eyes drifting to Luke as he crawled along the floor towards Jughead. A toy in his hand, holding up his arms. Begging to be lifted. Jughead did what he wanted. He pulled the boy up onto his lap. His hands holding onto his torso. 

“How are you Jug? With everything?” Veronica asked.

“Good.” He lied. 

“You still haven’t told Betty you’re struggling a little have you?” Veronica asked.

“I’m not struggling. I’m fine.” He replied.

Veronica was the only one who knew Jughead was feeling down. She caught him once. His hands in his hair, tears rolling down his face in his office at work. That was 2 months ago. Veronica promised she wouldn’t tell Betty. He looked to be better. Happy. But it was all a show. 

“Are you sure? I still think telling Betty could help, she might be feeling the same. She can help.” Veronica suggested.

“No!” He raised his voice. Veronica looking back in shock. “Please, don’t tell her.” He asked. Almost pleading with her. 

“Jug, I won’t. I promised you I wouldn’t. I just don’t want you to suffer alone.” Veronica replied. 

“I’m not alone. And I’m fine. I promise.” He said a forced smile on his face. If it’s one thing he was getting good at. It was making people believe he was okay when he wasn’t. 

 

 

 

Jughead drove down the main street in Riverdale. All he wanted to do was scream. The 2 boys in the back weren’t happy. Their screams were making Jughead’s head hurt, and he had only been driving for 5 minutes. “I’m sorry guys. We’ll be at the station in a few minutes then I can get you out of your seats okay.” He yelled over their cries.

By the time Jughead reached the station, his head was pounding and there was a ringing in his ears from the screams. His breathing began to be heavy, trying to take some deep breaths to calm down his breathing. How did this happen? They were fine 10 minutes ago, now they were screaming their heads off. 

“Okay, okay,” Jughead said as he jumped out of the driver's seat, running around to the back seat looking at the screaming boys. “Please guys, I need a little help okay,” Jughead asked as he pulled out Liam from his car seat, holding him against his chest, trying to calm him down. “I know, I know you want Mommy.” He said as he lightly pats the boy on the back, Luke screaming louder. “I’m coming Luke. You guys are getting a little too heavy to hold at once. Please. Stop screaming. Please.” Jughead pleaded, placing Liam back into his seat, but he started screaming again. 

“Please, please. I don’t know what you want. You’re not hungry, you’re not wet. What’s wrong? Please, I just need a little help, guys. Please.” Jughead pleaded.

Jughead tried to steady his breathing, but he couldn’t. His face was turning red, people that were walking by shaking their heads as they watched him struggle. “Please, please.” He pleaded again.

Tears began to peek in Jughead’s eyes as he panicked. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, or hear anything other than the screams of his children. 

“I know you want Mommy, I want her too. But she’s not here so can you help me out please?” Jughead said desperation in his voice.

Jughead took another deep breath, the phone in his pocket ringing. “Shit,” Jughead said as he pulled it out, seeing Betty’s name screaming up at him. He closed the car doors. Taking a few steps away from the car as he answered. “Hi, Betty,” Jughead answered as he wiped away a tear.

“Jug, how are you? How are the boys?” She asked.

Jughead looked back to the car. Looking through the windows seeing the 2 screaming babies in the back. He had to close his eyes and take a deep breath. “Jug?” Betty asked after he didn’t answer.

“They’re fine Betty.” He answered. He hated lying to her, but it was better than telling her the truth. 

“Where are you?” She asked.

“I’m just at the station,” Jughead answered as he took a step towards the car. Opening it slightly, the crying was almost defining. 

“Jug, is that Luke and Liam? Are they alright?” Betty asked hearing the screams of her babies. 

Jughead didn’t answer. He pulled the phone from his ear, placing his hand onto Luke’s face. Hoping the stop the noise. 

“Jug!” Betty yelled just as Jughead put the phone back to his ear.

“They’re fine Betty!” He screamed. “If you just let me look after them and didn’t hound me all the time with messages and calls I could actually look after them.” 

Jughead grimaced at his words. He had snapped. He hated it when he yelled at her. Her face was in the back of his mind. And it made him want to cry more. 

“Jug, I’m sorry.” She answered.

“No, no. I’m sorry.” He said interrupting her. “They’re just tired. They’re okay I promise.”

“I can come back earlier if you’re not okay.” She suggested.

“No, no. It’s fine. Everything is fine. I promise.” He said again. Lying through his teeth. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin her day. He had already ruined too much he thought to himself.

“Okay, I trust you,” Betty replied, her voice making more tears roll down his face. “I love you.”

Jughead blinked his tears away. Hanging up the phone, leaving Betty worried on the other end. 

Jughead threw his phone into the front seat of his car. Resting his head onto the roof of the car. Trying to stop the tears as he struggled to breathe. This feeling wasn’t new to him. He had panic attacks before, but he felt useless. Like he couldn’t do anything. 

“Jug.” A voice came from behind him.

He turned around, seeing Sweet Pea walking towards him. Jughead wiped away his tears and turned to look at Sweet Pea. “Jug, wow those babies are not happy.” He said with a joke, but once he looked at Jughead. He knew it wasn’t funny.

“Jug, are you okay?” He asked.

Jughead didn’t answer. He couldn’t. He couldn’t lie anymore either. He was tired and fed up. “Jug?” Sweet Pea asked again.

“I need a favour,” Jughead said looking at Sweet Pea before he reached into the car. Pulling out Luke first in his car seat, handing it to Sweet Pea. “I need you to look after them okay?” Jughead asked as he ran around to the other side of the car, picking up Liam, placing him in his seat at Sweet Pea’s feet. 

“Jug, what? No, I can’t.” Sweet Pea replied but Jughead wasn’t listening. He just dropped a big bag beside Liam. 

“You still have a key to my house right, just take them home, please? Make sure they’re okay.” Jughead pleaded. 

“Jug, I….I’m working. I can’t.” He replied.

“Take the rest of the day off. I’m your boss.” Jughead replied with a stern voice. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Jughead looked at Sweet Pea, a panicked look was plastered on his face. “Thanks.” Was all Jughead said before he jumped back into his car, speeding away. He looked in his rearview mirror, seeing Sweet Pea looking confused and a little scared. But Jughead couldn’t deal with it. He had to leave. 

 

 

 

Betty arrived home late that night. The biggest smile was plastered to her face. She had a good day with Kevin and a few of his friends, but the smile wasn’t because of that. Her smile was because she was looking forward to seeing her 3 men.

She pushed the door open, throwing her keys onto the side table, and she kicked off her shoes. “Juggie,” Betty yelled as she stepped further into their home. “Jug, today was amazing. You have no idea at the stuff that was on Kevin’s list. I’m glad I left when I did because ….” Betty stopped, seeing Sweet Pea walking down the stairs. “Pea, what are you doing here?”

“Betty. Hi.” He replied, baby monitor in his hand. “The boys are asleep, Veronica came round. Helped me with dinner and the bath. You just missed her.”

“Wha?” Betty asked, a confused look on her face. “You put them to bed? Why? Where’s Jug?” 

“They were both pretty tired so they went down really easily. I know it’s a little past their bedtime, but I wasn’t really sure.” Sweet Pea blabbered on, ignoring Betty’s Jughead question. 

“Pea, where’s Jug? Don’t tell me he’s already in bed. That lazy bugger.” Betty joked.

Pea wasn’t smiling. He looked at her awkwardly. Betty noticed it straight away, her smile fading. “Pea, where is Jughead?” She asked again.

“I don’t know,” Pea replied. 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Betty asked.

“He showed up at the station all panicked. He handed me the twins and said he’d be back soon.” Sweet Pea explained.

“This doesn’t make sense.” She replied pulling out her phone to dial Jughead. 

“He won’t answer. I’ve been calling him all night.” Pea responded.

A look of worry fell to Betty’s face. “So Jughead just handed you Luke and Liam, and then just left? That doesn’t sound like Jughead.”

“That’s what happened Betty. I promise.” He said. “I think he’s a bit stressed. The babies were screaming their heads off, once I got them inside and I had Fangs help me they stopped crying.”

“I called him earlier. He seemed a little stressed, but he was okay.” Betty replied.

Sweet Pea didn’t know what to say. Ever since he saw Jughead he had a strange feeling in the back of his mind. He could see the worry on Betty’s face and he wasn’t sure whether to tell her or not. 

“This doesn’t make sense,” Betty said again as she fell onto the couch. 

Sweet Pea handed Betty the baby monitor, sitting on the lounge chair beside her. “Look, Betty, I think something’s wrong.”

Betty looked up at him. “I’ve seen Jughead stressed, angry, sad I’ve ever seen him anxious. But today was something different. He looked like he was terrified.”

“Terrified? Why would he look like that?” Betty asked, concerned.

“I don’t know Betty, but something’s going on with him. We’ve all noticed something off with him for a few months. But you know Jughead. He won’t talk about it unless you force him too, and none of us guys was up for the wrath that might come our way.” Sweet Pea explained Betty not surely understand what was going on. 

“He’s been a bit stressed, he’s a new father. Of course, he’s been a little different.” Betty said refusing to believe Sweet Pea.

“Betty, you’re not listening to me,” Pea said, raising his voice a little. “It’s not just being stressed about being a new father. It’s something else. I’ve known Jughead a lot longer than you Betty. I was there when Jellybean died. I saw him change. I saw him turn to the darkness. Luckily he never went all the way, but he has the possibility of doing that. I don’t want to scare you, but he’s not the same.”

Betty stood up, placing her hands on her hips, an angry look on her face. “Sweet Pea, he’s my husband. I see him every day. Don’t you think I’d know if something was wrong with him?”

Sweet Pea stood up, matching her. “You and I both know Jughead is good at putting on a brave face when he’s hurting inside.” He said, his eyes piercing hers. “Just talk to him. Please.” Sweetpea placed his hand on Betty’s arm. Betty giving him a little shrug and a nod of her head as he brushed past her. 

“Thanks, Pea,” Betty said turning to look at him. “For looking after the boys.”

“You’re welcome.” He nodded before he walked out the door. 

 

 

 

Betty sat in silence. Her hand gripping her phone tightly. Waiting for Jughead to return one of her many messages. It was nearly midnight. And she was beginning to freak out. 

Just as Betty was thinking about calling the police, scared that something serious was wrong. Betty heard keys in the front door, she sighed when she saw Jughead walk through the door. “Thank god,” Betty said, running towards him wrapping her arms around him. Jughead’s head fell to her shoulder instantly. 

“I was so worried. Where were you?” Betty asked, hugging him tight.

“I just needed a few hours. I’m sorry.” He replied pulling away from her. 

Jughead walked away, aiming for the stairs when Betty yelled. “Jug, what happened today?”

He didn’t want to turn around. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t tell her everything he was feeling. It was too much. “It was nothing. I just needed a few hours away.” He said the same thing again.

“Jug, Sweet Pea is really worried about you. He thinks something is wrong.” She asked, taking a few steps towards him. Her hand reaching for his. 

“I’m fine Betty.” He replied. “I’m just really tired, can we talk in the morning?” He asked, his voice soft. 

“Sure.” Betty nodded. She could see the angst in his eyes. She didn’t want to make him feel any worse. 

“How are the twins?” He asked her.

“They’re good. They’re sleeping.” Betty offered him a smile. 

“Good.” He smiled back before he walked up the stairs, Betty hearing the shower running a few moments later. A tear fell down her cheek.

 

 

 

When Betty opened her eyes the following morning, she turned in her bed. Expecting to hit Jughead’s body, but instead. The bed was empty. Betty sat up, looking around the room, a lump in the back of her throat felt like a bowling ball. “Jug?” She yelled out. But she knew he was gone. Last night was one of the worst night’s sleep of her life. Jughead was beside her, but he didn’t move once. She was used to his arms being wrapped around her, but instead, she lay alone not able to stop thinking about what Sweet Pea had said. 

Betty dangled her feet off the side of the bed, lowering her hands to her hair. “He’s right,” Betty said with a whisper. Betty picked up her phone, dialling Jughead. She knew he wouldn’t answer. She just hoped that he would. 

 

 

 

Hours had passed since Betty woke up in bed alone. She hoped that Jughead would come home, but he never did. All her calls were going unanswered, so she jumped in her car with Luke and Liam, and drove into town.

 

 

 

“Betty. Babies!” Archie yelled when Betty walked into the fire station. Archie gave Betty a short hung before he bent down, looking at the adorable twins in their stroller. 

“Arch, is Jug here?” She asked, her voice soft. She had to force herself not to cry.

Archie shook his head just as Sweet Pea and Fangs walked through the door. 

“Hi, Betty.” Sweet Pea said. 

“Pea, have you seen Jug?” She asked.

“He called us this morning, said he wouldn’t be in. After what happened yesterday, I just thought it was a good thing.” He answered.

“What happened yesterday?” Archie asked.

Betty and Sweet Pea both looked at each other, neither wanting to say a word. “Nothing.” Betty lied.

“Can I speak to you Pea, for a sec?” She asked.

“Sure.” Sweet Pea replied. 

“Archie, can you look after the twins please?” She asked Archie who was already making faces at a giggling Liam.

“Yeah, sure thing.” He responded.

 

Sweetpea walked with Betty into Jughead’s empty office. Betty shut the door behind her, sitting on the edge of the desk looking at Pea. 

“You were right.” She confessed.

“Did he come home?” Pea asked.

“He did. But he didn’t want to talk.” Betty replied.

“You should have made him talk Betty.” Sweet Pea said.

“You know Jug, he won’t talk unless he wants to. He looked so broken and sad. And I don’t know why. I thought everything was good.” Betty said, tears building in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Betty,” Pea said. 

“I’m just scared. I just wish he would talk to me. Tell me what’s going on.” Betty said, her voice breaking from her tears.

“Have you spoken to Veronica about it?” Pea asked.

“No, why should I?” She asked.

“They treat each other like brother and sister. They have this kind of bond where they talk about stuff. I don’t know, but she might know something.” Sweet Pea suggested.

“I’ll talk to her,” Betty said with a nod, a tear falling down her cheek.

“Betty. I’m sure he’s okay.” Sweet Pea said, moving towards her. He wrapped her in a hug. 

Betty hugged him tightly. Tears falling onto his shirt. “What if he’s not. Sometimes I just wish he would let me in.”

“He will. I know he loves you and those 2 boys.” Pea said, pulling back from the hug.

“I know he does,” Betty replied wiping away her tears. “I know he does.”

 

 

 

“First Jughead yesterday, now you,” Veronica said when she opened her door seeing Betty looking back at her.

“Do you know where Jughead is?” Betty said a straight look on her face. 

“No, why?” Veronica asked.

“I don’t know where he is,” Betty said a panic covering her face. 

“Come in B,” Veronica said stopping a side. “Where are the twins?”

“Sweet Pea did such a good job yesterday, I asked him to look after them again,” Betty replied.

“He called me last night, I came over and helped feed them. Sorry, I took off before you came home. I had to put Lila down.” Veronica explained. 

“Thanks for helping,” Betty replied before she sat on the couch. Betty’s head fell straight into her hands. Tears running down her face.

Veronica watched as Betty sobbed. She sat down beside her, placing her arm around her. “I’m sorry Betty. Everything will be okay.”

“He’s gone somewhere again, Veronica. I have no idea where he is.” Betty replied through her tears. 

“He’ll be okay. He just needs some alone time. It all gets too much for him. He just needs a little time away from the twins.” Veronica replied.

Betty pulled her head away from her hands. Looking up at Veronica. “What do you mean away from the twins?” Betty asked. “He loves being a father.”

“He does, but…”

“But what Veronica? What are you saying?” Betty asked angrily.

“Nothing, nothing,” Veronica replied.

“No, you know something. Tell me.” Betty asked.

“Jughead should tell you. Just wait for him.” Veronica backtracked.

“Well, he’s not telling me anything. So you have to tell me. Now!” Betty raised her voice.

“I promised Jughead I wouldn’t say anything,” Veronica said again.

“Please Veronica.” Betty pleaded. 

Veronica gave Betty a stare. “Please Veronica,” Betty asked again.

“I don’t know everything. But a couple of months ago I found him in his office. He was having a panic attack. Tears were in his eyes, and he couldn’t breathe.” Veronica explained. “I managed to calm him down. He said it was nothing, but I refused to accept that. So I pressed him for a real answer.”

“And he told you everything?” Betty asked.

“Not everything. This is Jughead after all.” 

“What did he say?” Betty asked.

“He’s scared, Betty. He’s terrified that he’s ruining the twins lives.” Veronica said.

“What? Why would he think that?” Betty asked.

“It’s not that hard to believe Betty. He never had a good father growing up. He’s trying to repair that relationship now, but he’s so scared that he’s going to ruin them. That he’s going to treat them how his father treated him.” Veronica explained. “He’s been struggling for months, but he says everything is okay.”

“Why won’t he just tell me this? We're supposed to be a team.” Betty asked hanging her head low.

“I think he’s scared you might judge him for it. Or look at him like he’s broken.” Veronica replied.

“I would never do that,” Betty replied. 

“Betty, I’m sorry. He was so scared when I told him to tell you. Don’t be so hard on him. He’s so scared.” Veronica said. 

“I’m so worried about him,” Betty said before she hung her head and cried more. 

“Come here B. It’ll work out. I know it will.” Veronica opened her arms, offering Betty a hug. 

 

 

 

It had been 2 days. 2 days since Betty saw Jughead last. She was scared and worried. And along with that, she needed help too. The twins were being a handful, and she needed him. But he was nowhere to be seen. She contemplated calling the police. Maybe he was hurt, or dead in a ditch somewhere. But after talking to Sweet Pea and Veronica. They convinced her not to. Betty even went to see FP. He had been mending his relationship with Jughead for the past year, and it had its ups and downs at times but it was getting stronger, so Betty thought it could help. But all it did was make FP angry at Jughead for running away from his problems and not fixing them. 

Betty lay on the couch. Staring at the ceiling. She would be crying if it wasn’t for the fact that she had cried so much, she didn’t have any tears left. Betty looked at the clock on the wall. It was close to midnight, she was still hoping Jughead would be home soon. Because she couldn’t spend another night without him by her side. Betty closed her eyes when she heard the loud cry of a baby coming from up the stairs. Betty knew that in seconds there would be 2 crying babies. 

“Great,” Betty said as both babies cried. 

She tore herself off the couch and forced herself up the stairs. 

 

After getting both babies back to sleep. Betty walked back down the stairs. Her bed looking inviting, but she couldn’t go in there. Not without Jughead. 

Betty took a last step down the stairs when she looked up, seeing Jughead looking back at her. 

“Hi,” Jughead said a crooked smile on his hips.

Betty’s blood began to boil. “Hi, is that all your saying to be after you just disappear for 2 days!” Betty shouted. 

“I’m sorry.” He replied.

“That’s not enough,” Betty said taking a step closer. Jughead took a step into the light. His face is illuminated by the lamp. “Jesus Jug. What’s happened to your face?”

Jughead looked back at her. A cut under his eye dried blood on his lip. His hand lay over his chest, clutching it like he was in pain. Bruising littering his face. “Nothing.” He replied.

“Can you just be honest with me for once!” Betty yelled.

Jughead was taken back by her yelling. “I’m sorry.” He said.

“Sorry. You’re sorry. What are you sorry for Jughead? Are you sorry for disappearing for 2 days? Are you sorry for abandoning your 2 sons, handing them off to your friend? Or are you sorry for lying to your wife for months about you struggling.” Betty yelled, Jughead refusing to meet her gaze.

“I’m fine.” He replied.

“I spoke to Veronica Jughead,” Betty replied. “She told me. She told me you’re scared. So am I Jughead. We're supposed to be a team. If you need help, let me help you.” 

“I don’t need any help.” He yelled back.

“Where have you been Jughead?” She asked.

“Nowhere.” He answered.

“For 2 days you were nowhere?” She asked. “Getting into fights? Who did this to you?”

Jughead didn’t want to answer. He ignored her question. “I need a shower.” He said as he brushed past her. 

“Are you cheating on me?” Betty asked, her voice broke as she asked the question.

Jughead looked back at her. Out of anything she could accuse him of, he never expected that to come out of her mouth. “What the hell? Why would you even ask that? Of course not.”

“You come home, you’re gone for 2 days. And you want a shower. To what Jughead? Clean the slut you’ve been banging off you?”

“Do you honestly think I would do something like that?” He asked.

Betty threw her hands up in the air. “I don’t know Jughead. I thought you loved me enough to tell me everything. But you’re keeping secrets from me, so why not throw an affair in there too.”

“You’re crazy.” He replied angrily. “I would never do something like that. You want to know why I want a shower. Because I stink. I got so drunk yesterday, I wanted to forget. I passed out. I slept in the grass outside the bar, woke up with cuts and bruises on my face, and sore ribs. I would never cheat on you. Ever. I love you.”

“Not enough to tell me when you’re struggling.” She answered.

“I’m not in struggling Betty. I just … I just.” He replied, stopping himself. 

“Just what Jughead?” She asked.

“You and Luke and Liam are better off without me.” He yelled. 

“What! Why would you say that?” She replied, tears rolling down her cheek. 

“I’m going to ruin their lives, Betty. I’m not a father. I don’t know how to be a good father.” He replied. “I love them too much to let them be affected by me.”

“You wanted this Jughead. You wanted to be a father.” She replied.

“I know. I know I did. I thought I could be one. You made me believe that after everything my Dad put me through, that I could fight through it. That I could forget about it. But it’s in my blood. Being a bad father is in my blood. All one of them have to do is misbehave once and I’ll do what my Dad did. I’d hurt them.” He yelled.

“I know you Jughead. You would never do something like that.” Betty said as she reached forward, and touched his hand. 

Jughead pulled his hand back. He didn’t deserve her touch, her love. “I can’t be a father.”

“It’s too late Jughead. You are one.” Betty replied. “And no matter what you think your brain says. You are an amazing father Jughead.”

“A few days ago I wasn’t. I couldn’t even stop them from crying.” He said with a cry.

“So what you had a bad day. You don’t think I have them too. Liam was screaming for hours today. I had no idea what he wanted. He eventually stopped.” Betty explained. “It gets better Jughead.”

“I’m so tired Betty. I just want to have a shower, and sleep.” Jughead asked.

“No, you said that last time when I woke up with you gone,” Betty replied.

“I promise I will be here in the morning okay?” He replied.

Betty took a step towards him. “Your promises mean shit all to me right now Jughead.”

Betty gave Jughead an angry look. Jughead seeing pain, and anger in her eyes. He screwed up. He shouldn’t have left, and he should have just kept his mouth shut. She walked past him, seconds later he heard their bedroom door slam. 

 

 

 

Jughead wasn’t sure about sleeping in the bed beside Betty that night, but he knew that if he didn’t. It would only make her angrier. And he didn’t want to do that. So when he woke up after a pretty good sleep considering. He was hoping to see Betty beside him, but he didn’t. Jughead sat up, opened the door and could hear Betty’s voice down the stairs so he followed her.

When Jughead reached the bottom of the stairs, his heart broke when he saw Betty, bags by the door and Liam and Luke in their car seats. “Betty, where are you going?” He asked.

Betty looked up at him. A serious and still angry from last night look on her face. “I’m going to stay with Polly for a bit.”

“What why?” Jughead asked.

“Seriously? You’re asking me that?” She asked.

“Betty, please don’t go. I’m sorry about what I said last night.” He pleaded.

“Last night was the first time in months that you’ve been honest with me. So thank you Jughead. You wanted to run away from these babies, well now you can. But I’m going with them.” Betty said, her voice breaking.

“Betty, please. I love them. I love you.” He said pleading again.

“We're supposed to be a team Jughead. And you stopped treating me like a wife the moment you lied to me.” She replied. “I want to help you. If you’re scared that you’re going to be a bad father tell me. I’ll help you. But it’s too late now.”

“So what, that’s it? You’re leaving me when I need you the most?” He asked, tears stinging his face.

“Yes, because you confided in Veronica before me. You told her everything, but not me. You may not have had an affair, but you cheated. You trusted her over your own wife. You said you would never lie to me, and for the past 6 months that’s exactly what you have been doing.” She yelled.

“I’m sorry,” Jughead said softly.

“You need to speak to someone or something. I know for a fact that you would never hurt either of them, babies. You are nothing like your parents. But you’re so wrapped up in your own head that you think you could.” Betty said.

“Betty, please. Don’t go.” He said again. Tears strolling down his face. 

“Goodbye Jughead. Maybe when we’re gone you can figure out what you really want.” Betty said.

“I want you, and I want them. I know this now. Please. I can’t lose you. You’re all I have. You’re my family.” He yelled.

“Goodbye Jughead,” Betty said once last time, she walked towards the door. Picking up the bag, she held it up, throwing it over her shoulder as she opened the door. Jughead pushed the door closed. 

“No, you can’t. I won’t let you go. You can’t go. You can’t go. I can’t lose you.” Jughead pleaded his hands firmly on the door. “I need you.”

“You need to fix what’s going on in your head before I come back. You ran away Jughead. For 2 days you left me. We're supposed to be married, and parents. We're supposed to be a team. You didn’t care about me, or those 2 little boys. So I’m the one leaving because I can’t do this anymore.” Betty said one last time before she opened the door, picking up both Luke and Liam. 

Jughead could only watch as she walked out the door. His whole life was walking out the door, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Jughead thought he was sad before, that he felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was nothing compared to watching everyone he loved most in the world walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty had been driving for a while. She didn’t know for how long. Her brain wasn’t focused on driving. It was back in Riverdale, where her heart was. With Jughead. She hadn’t stopped thinking about him. Betty had to stop after the first 10 minutes. She could barely see through her tears. And she was not about to risk the precious cargo she had sleeping in the back seat. Betty pulled up to her sisters' driveway. Looking back at her sleeping twins. She could only see Jughead whenever she looked at them. They had his blue eyes and beautiful black hair. She wanted to cry, she always wanted to cry when she looked at them. But now, it was for a completely different reason. 

 

 

Jughead sat alone in the middle of the floor of his sons' bedroom. It still smelled like them. He wished he could take it all back. The lies, and the faking he was okay. Everything Betty was angry at him for was all his fault. He lied. He said he was okay when he wasn’t. Jughead had no idea if it was fear or angst that drove him to keep his emotions to himself. All he knew was he was all alone. Betty was gone, so was Liam and Luke. He loved them all, and now they were gone. In the back of his mind, he always knew they would leave him. He just wished he was stronger. 

 

 

“Have you called him? To let him know you got here okay?” Polly asked once Betty and the twins were settled. 

Betty was seated at the foot of her bed. Staring out the window, her eyes glassy. “If I call him I’ll just cry. I’ve cried too much lately. I can’t cry more.”

“Just let him know you’re safe. It’s a good thing to do Betty.” Polly asked.

“I know. I just miss him already.” Betty replied, a single tear falling down the corner of her eye. 

“Then why are you here? You obviously still love him. And from what you explained to me, he is struggling. Why is leaving him the best solution?” Polly asked.

“Of course I love him. I will never stop loving him, but he’s been lying to me, Pol. For months. We're supposed to be a team. Husband and Wife. He pushed me away.” Betty replied, lifting her finger to her cheeks. Wiping away the tear. 

“I don’t know if it’s depression or just a very low opinion he has of himself. But if you want my opinion, Betty. He needs you. Don’t abandon him.” Polly replied. “You’d be devastated if he something happened while you were gone.”

“He would never do that,” Betty replied quickly.

“Are you sure? He’s hit rock bottom, and you abandoned him. I wouldn’t be completely surprised.” Polly answered. “Would you?” 

Betty looked up at Polly. Horrified. She had to call him, she loved him. The idea of him doing something like that scared the life out of her. 

Polly walked away, closing the door behind her. It had only been a few hours since Betty left Riverdale. A few hours since she saw him last. But he never left her mind. So she dialled his number. 

Jughead answered straight away. 

“Betty.” He answered quickly.

“Hi,” Betty replied, squeezing her eyes shut to stop any tears that wanted to fall. 

“Are you okay? How are the boys?” He asked.

“They’re okay. Having a nap.” She replied.

“Good, I’m glad you’re all okay.” He said a small smile fell to his lips. 

“I just wanted to call to tell you we got here okay. Safe and sound.” Betty said, her hands couldn’t stop shaking. 

“I’m glad.” He answered.

“Also. I wanted to say one thing.” Betty said. Jughead waiting for her words. “I love you Jughead. I don’t want you to think I don’t love you. I just feel a little betrayed.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I really am. I thought what I did was best. I didn’t want to burden you with my weakness.” Jughead replied taking a deep breath. 

“It’s not a weakness Jughead,” Betty replied. 

“It is, and you deserve Better,” Jughead said, pulling the phone back from his face. Tears began to fall. 

“Jug.” Betty exhaled. Panic set in when she didn’t hear him on the other end. “Jug.” She shouted again, not hearing a noise. 

Betty panicked, she stood up. Running her hands through her hair. “Jughead, please. Juggie.” She said with a panicked voice.

“Yep,” Jughead answered putting the phone back to his ear, pushing away the tears. 

Relief found Betty again. “Jug, I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re the one who left Betty.” He answered. 

“I know,” Betty replied. “But I was angry. I love you. I will always love you no matter what. You’re an amazing father Jughead.”

“No, I’m not Betty. You deserve better. You always did. I never should have walked into your store. I never should have fallen in love with you.” He said, a pure sadness in his voice. This time he hung up, and the phone went dead.

“Jug?” Betty asked. But was met with only an engaged tone. “Juggie,” Betty said as she fell onto the bed. 

Polly was right. She abandoned him. When he needed her the most. 

 

 

Jughead was sitting outside. Resting his back on the porch when Sweet Pea came running through his house. “Jug?” He shouted, a worried and tired look on his face, struggling to breathe as he ran. “Jug, you’re ….. you’re okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Jughead replied looking up at him.

“Shit Jug. Betty called me. She’s scared you might …… might of.” Sweet Pea said, refusing to say the word out loud. “I have to call her back.”

Jughead watched as Sweet Pea lifted his phone to his ear. “Betty. He’s okay.”

Sweet Pea nodded, Jughead looking up at him, a puzzled look on his face. “Betty wants to talk to you.” Sweet Pea said handing him his phone.

Jughead reached up, taking the phone from him, and hanging up. “Jug, what the hell?” Sweet Pea asked.

“Betty wanted to leave me, so let her.” He replied handing his phone back to him.

The 2 men looked at each other for a few seconds. Sweet Pea then moved to sit beside him. “Jug, what is going on?” Sweet Pea asked. “I get a frantic call from Betty, worried and crying. Now you hang up on her. What is going on?”

“I’m sure Veronica told you everything,” Jughead asked. 

“She didn’t tell me anything Jug.” He replied. 

“Betty’s gone,” Jughead revealed. 

“Gone where?” He asked.

“Greendale,” Jughead answered. 

“Why?”

“Because I’ve been lying to her,” Jughead answered.

“Lying about what?” He asked.

“Everything,” Jughead answered sharply. 

Sweet Pea shook his head. “Jug, you’re not making any sense.” He replied.

“I’m not father material alright. I was scared before the babies came, and I’m terrified now. I’m going to end up like my father. A drunk bastard who hits my kids.” Jughead confessed.

“Now you’re really not making any sense.” Sweet Pea said shaking his head. “What are you talking about? You would never lay a hand on those boys.”

“It’s in my blood,” Jughead replied.

“Bull shit. You’re pushing Betty away. You’re pushing your sons away. Why do you do this? Life is good, and you think you don’t deserve it.” Sweet Pea said, a bit of anger in his voice. “You’ve done this before. I remember. When your sister died. You said it should have been you. You should be the dead one. Not her. Your father made you believe that, but it’s not true Jughead. You have come so far since then. You have Betty, she’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you. You love her.”

“it’s too late,” Jughead answered.

“No, it’s not too late. You lied to her, telling her you were okay when you weren’t. Just apologise, you can work through it. I know you can. You’re Betty and Jughead. You two are the couple that everyone wants to be. You say you don’t want to become your father. Then don’t. Don’t drink anything. Don’t seclude yourself. Don’t make your sons hate you because you’re not there. Betty may be angry with you now but she’ll be back.” Sweet Pea said. Trying his hardest to make Jughead see sense. 

“How do you know she’ll be back? She might be gone forever.” Jughead asked.

“Well one, she loves you and Riverdale is her home. And second, it’s Kevin and Fang's wedding on Friday. She has to come back for that.” Sweet Pea smiled.

“But..”

“But nothing Jug. Stop being stupid.” Sweet Pea interrupted. “And talk to someone. You have so much Mommy and Daddy issues that you need to sort out. As much as I would love to sit and talk. I’m not a professional.”

“I don’t know,” Jughead replied.

“Jug, you’re fixing things with your Dad. Fix things with your brain and your heart too. It will make my life a hell of a lot easier.” Sweet Pea joked.

“I’ll think about it,” Jughead said giving Sweet Pea a smile.

“Is that a fake smile or a real smile because I can’t tell anymore?” He asked.

“Real smile. I promise.” Jughead smiled wider.

 

 

It had been a couple day, and except for a few messages between Betty and Jughead, they hadn’t spoken to each other. It was the big wedding tomorrow, and Jughead knew he was going to see her again, he felt his heart tighten at the thought. He had never spent this much time away from Betty since they’d had Liam and Luke. Jughead was in a constant battle with himself. One part missed them like crazy, while the other part was telling himself it’s for the best. 

Jughead sat in his office. He’d been in his office for days. He couldn’t go home. He slept at the station, offering a hand when they would get calls. Fighting fires again made him feel something. Made him feel useful. He promised Betty a year ago that he wouldn’t do it anymore. But she wasn’t here. Jughead needed to keep himself busy because if not, he would go crazy. And maybe do something stupid. 

“Jug.” A voice said behind his office door. 

Jughead looked up. A lighter in his hand, he was flicking it. Watching the small flame, his thumb becoming rough from the friction. 

“Jughead.” They said again. Jughead seeing his father walking through the door. 

“Can I come in?” FP asked.

Jughead nodded his head, his eyes watching the flame. “It’s funny, isn’t it. How something so little can ruin your life.” Jughead said with a whisper as he locked his eyes onto the flame. “I have a strange relationship with fire. It’s hurt me, helped me, and destroyed me, all at the same time.”

FP looked at his son, seeing the sadness in his eyes. “Jug, what are you talking about?”

“I’m just saying the fire will always be a part of my life. Maybe it’s a good way to go. In the end.” Jughead said, his eyelids heavy.

FP stood up, snatching the lighter from Jughead’s hands. “What the hell are you saying Jughead?” He asked. “You look like shit by the way.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Jughead looked up.

“When was the last time you actually slept?” FP asked.

“That’s a tricky question with multiple answers,” Jughead replied causing FP to look at him angrily. 

“Jug, what the hell is going on?” FP asked. “I get a call from Archie, someone who hates me by the way, telling me I should come down and see you.”

“He’s being dramatic,” Jughead replied. 

“I ran into Sweet Pea outside too. He told me what’s been going on. For some reason, he thinks I might be able to help.” FP explained.

“You can’t help with anything. You’re the reason my life has turned into shit.” Jughead replied, his eyes piercing his Dads in anger.

“I have a lot to be blamed for Jughead. But this is not my fault.” FP raised his voice. “This is all on you.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Jughead nodded, faking an obvious smile. 

“Cut the crap Jughead. We are being honest with each other these days or trying to be. Well here comes some truth.” FP said as he leant closer in his chair. “Yes, I was a bad father. I hurt you, I treated you like crap. I put everyone and anything else before you. I lied, and I stole and I cheated. But you are not like me.”

Jughead rolled his eyes as his father talked. “Don’t you dare roll your eyes at me boy.” He shouted. “You are looking for a way out. You think you don’t deserve love. You do Jughead. Those 2 little boys love you. Betty loves you. Your friends out there love you too. You’re right this is my fault. I screwed up. But Jughead you are nothing like me. You’ve made an amazing life for yourself. You got away from the Southside and the Serpents. You have an amazing job. You’re the fucking boss for god's sake. Sweet Pea said your scared that you’ll hurt your boys how I hurt you. You’re not like that Jughead. You don’t have a destructive bone in your body.”

“Tell me Jughead, have you and Betty had an argument?” FP asked.

“Of course we have,” Jughead replied. 

“Once did you ever raise your hand to her?” Fp asked.

“No, never. I would never.” Jughead answered quickly shaking his head.

“Then why would you ever think you’d be like me. You would never hurt Betty, and you would never hurt your sons either. Stop thinking you’re a bad Dad. You’re an amazing Father Jughead. I’ve seen you with them. A smile never left your lips. You can lie to me and say you were faking it, you weren’t. You wanted to be a father because that’s the kind of man you are. You are a caring, gentleman. That’s why when you were a kid whatever I did affect you so much. Because deep down you are a good person.” FP said. Tears began to fall as he heard his father speak. 

“I’m sorry Jughead. I am. For everything I did and said to you. I was a drunk piece of shit. I didn’t deserve you or your sister. You are the only thing I am proud of Jughead. You are the only thing I did right, and it’s because you never followed in my footsteps. I am so glad you never became like me. So don’t push Betty away. Tell her everything. Don’t lie. And stop thinking you don’t deserve happiness. You do. And your family makes you happy.” FP said. 

Tears were rolling thick and fast down Jughead’s face. He knew everything his Dad was saying was true. He just wished it wasn’t too late. “What if it’s too late?” Jughead asked.

“It’s not too late Jughead. Just talk to Betty. And maybe you need to speak to someone too. Pea mentioned about you may be seeing someone. Please do Jughead, because I will not let you turn out like me. I won’t.” FP said with a strong voice. 

“I’m sorry Dad,” Jughead said lowering his head. 

“I’m sorry to Jughead. But you need to fix this. Before it’s too late.”

 

 

Jughead stood beside Sweet Pea. Both wishing they were somewhere else than at this wedding rehearsal.

“Jughead, are you paying attention?” Kevin snapped as Jughead was looking down at his feet, his mind a million miles away.

“Yes, I’m listening Kev. Relax.” Jughead replied looking up. 

Kevin shot Jughead an angry look. “Relax? Did you just tell me to relax?” Kevin shouted.

“Kev, just breathe okay.” Fangs said taking Kevin’s hands. 

Kevin closed his eyes. Taking a few death breaths, his Dad beside him watching on. “Everything is okay. Everything will go to plan.” Fangs said with a smile. 

“I know it will,” Kevin replied opening his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Fangs replied leaning in to place a kiss on Kevin’s lips. 

“Aghh. You can do that tomorrow.” Sweet Pea yelled, pulling Fangs back. “Let's just get this rehearsal done okay?” Sweet Pea asked. 

“Yes, good idea.” The officiant said. Everyone went back to their places. All standing straight. 

“Okay, so you’ve all walked in. I will do a little welcome speech, then blah blah blah. There will be a few readings, and then comes the vows. Once the vows are done, I propose you married. We sign the register. Then you two walk down the aisle. Everyone clapping at the newly married couple.” The officiant said quickly. 

“Did he really need a rehearsal for this? It’s a wedding, not rocket science.” Jughead said with a smirk. Feeling like his old self a little. 

“Fangs seriously, why is he here?” Kevin looked angrily at Jughead. 

“He’s one of my best friends.” Fangs replied. 

Jughead wiped the smile off his face. It felt good to smile again. The past week had been horrible for him. He hadn’t cried so much since his sister died years ago. But Jughead was getting back on track. After his conversation with his father, and agreeing to see someone to talk about all his issues. He knew what he needed to do next. Speak to Betty, and apologise. “Jug.” Sweet Pea nudged Jughead in the ribs. Jughead gave him a look at Sweet Pea nodded down the aisle. Standing there was Betty, pushing a stroller. His twin boys looking towards him. 

Jughead didn’t even ask if he could leave. He walked down the aisle, towards Betty. Betty gave him a little smile. “Hi.” She said when he reached her.

“Hi, how are you?” Jughead asked.

“I’m alright,” Betty replied softly. 

Jughead then knelt down. Placing a kiss to each of the boy's cheeks. “How are you guys?” He asked. Both boys stared back at him blankly. “I’ve missed you two so much,” Jughead said. Betty’s heart broke at seeing him. Jughead looked up at Betty. “Can I pick them up?” He asked.

“Of course,” Betty replied. “You don’t need my permission.” Jughead smiled back before he unbuckled Liam first holding him with one hand. Placing him on his hip before he picked up Luke, holding both at the same time. Both boys giggled, nuzzling their faces into Jughead’s chest. “I’ve missed you boys so much,” Jughead said in a whisper. “I’ve missed you too Betts,” Jughead said as he looked at Betty. 

“They’ve missed you too Jug,” Betty added. “I’ve missed you.”

Jughead and Betty stood there. Jughead holding the boys close to his chest. Running his hands up and down their backs. 

“Jug?” Betty asked breaking the awkward silence. 

Jughead looked back at her. “I’ve checked into my room, and it’s all set up for the boys if you wanted…. I dunno if you wanted to put them to bed.” Betty suggested.

“Yes, of course. It’s their bedtime soon isn’t it.” Jughead replied. 

“Jug. You can do your family reunion later.” An agitated Kevin yelled at Betty and Jughead. 

“Go, go. I’m in room 220.” Betty said as she took Liam from him. 

“I’ll be there soon okay?” Jughead replied placing Luke back into his stroller. 

“See you soon.” Betty nodded, watching as Jughead ran back to Kevin and the rest of the wedding party. A sad smile on Betty's lips as she watched him. 

 

 

Betty sat on the bed in her hotel room. Jughead was in the next bedroom. Putting the twins to bed. Betty’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking. Seeing his face again made her happy and sad, all at the same time. But he looked good. He looked a hell of a lot better than the last time she saw him. He looked happier, content. And refreshed. Betty stood up and walked over to the other bedroom. She leant against the door frame, a smile coming to her face as she heard his voice. He was staring down at Liam and Luke. And doing something she’d never seen or heard him do before. He was singing. 

__  
“Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,  
Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?   
Sonnez les matines,   
sonnez les matines Ding ding dong, ding ding dong. 

_Are you sleeping, are you sleeping?_  
Brother John, Brother John?   
Morning bells are ringing,   
morning bells are ringing   
Ding ding dong, ding ding dong.”  


A single tear fell from Betty’s eye as she watched him. He was rubbing his hand on both of the boys' chests. They were sleeping soundly. 

“Night my baby boys. I love you. No matter what. I will always love you.” He said in a whisper placing a kiss to their heads. 

Betty stepped away from the door. Wiping away her falling tear when she heard him walking back, quietly closing the door behind them. Betty sat back on the bed. Her fingers moving over the wedding ring on her left hand. 

“Thanks, Betty. For letting me say goodnight.” Jughead said with a whisper. 

“I’ve never heard you sing before Jug,” Betty said softly. 

“Oh, you heard that?” He said placing his hand behind his head, ruffling his hair. 

“I didn’t know you could speak French,” Betty asked.

“Everyone knows the words to that song. I don’t think I know any other words.” He laughed it off. Betty nodded her head, looking back down to her hands. 

“So I’ll see you tomorrow Betty,” Jughead said, taking a step towards the door, Turing away.

Betty looked back up. Looking at him. “I really missed you-you know.” She said. “Do you know what I missed most?” Betty said. Jughead turned back to look at her. 

“It wasn’t the help with the boys or talking for hours about nothing or your cooking. I missed your arms. Your strong tattooed arms holding me as I slept. I never knew how much I needed them until they were gone.” Betty said tears in her eyes again. 

“I’m sorry.” He said as he took a step towards her. 

“I don’t want you to be sorry Jughead. I want to know that you’re okay. That you’re happy. Because you make me happy. What scares me the most is that for the past 6 months you’ve been miserable, faking everything. Because I thought everything was fine.” She said letting the tears fall down her cheeks. “I’m such an idiot for not seeing it."

Jughead quickly walked towards her, sitting beside her on the bed. “You’re not an idiot Betty.” He said reaching for her hands. “I was happy, I was. It’s just, I felt like I shouldn’t have been. I was so scared that I would ruin them. That I would ruin you.”

“You have ruined me Jughead,” Betty answered looking into his eyes. “You’ve ruined me because I love you. I love you so much that I can’t live without you.” Betty answered, her fingers playing with his. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me.” He answered. 

“What you said the other day. That you wish you never fell in love with me. Do you really wish that?” She asked, her lip trembling. 

“No. Of course, I don’t. I was angry, and feeling miserable. This past couple of years with you have been the happiest of my life. I may have been feeling sorry for myself for the past few months. Only because I was scared. Scared that you would run. That the real me would come out. The part that I’ve been scared might come out. I don’t want to be like my father. But I’m so scared that I might be.” Jughead revealed.

“You are nothing like your father Jughead,” Betty said as she squeezed his hands. 

“He came and saw me yesterday. We talked. We talked for a while actually.” Jughead explained.

“And?” Betty asked.

“It was good actually. He made me realise some things.” Jughead answered.

“Like what?” 

“That just because he was a bad father, and his father was an even worse one. It doesn’t mean that I will be too.” Jughead explained. “I think I need to speak to someone. A therapist maybe.”

“That makes me so happy Jughead,” Betty replied.

“I’m scared tho. I don’t like talking about myself, Betty.” He replied. “Will you come with me?”

Betty smiled softly. “Of course I’ll come with you Jughead. We’re a team remember.” Betty replied.

“Thank you.” He nodded. 

“You’re welcome.” Betty smiled wider before she wrapped her arms around him. Hugging him tightly. Her head fell onto his chest. Listening to the sound of his heart. “I’ve missed this,” Betty said in a whisper. “I’ve missed you.”

Jughead pulled back. His face was only inches away from hers. Lifting his hand, Jughead brushed aside a strand of hair that fell over her face. His thumb brushed her cheek before he placed his lips to hers. Betty kissed him back. It was soft at first, then it was hard. Her need for him was strong. It had been days since she saw him, and a week since she had last kissed him. She needed him, and he needed her. “Juggie,” Betty said with a moan falling from her lips. 

“Yes.” He replied before he pressed his lips back to hers. 

“I need you,” Betty replied in-between kisses. 

“I need you too baby.” He answered as they both fell sideways. Their bodies hitting the bed behind him. Betty and Jughead moved up the bed together. Betty’s leg hitched around his hip as their heads hit the pillow. Pulling him closer, her lips wrapped around his. Jughead’s hands moving up her thigh. Resting on her hips, their breathing heavy as they pulled back, and locked eyes. “I love you Jughead, so much. Please, I want to know everything. Good or bad.”

“I promise Betty. I’ll tell you. I promise.” Jughead replied before he moved his lips back to hers, pulling her clothes off her.

 

 

Betty and Jughead lay together in the bed. Lying side by side, sweat still coated their bodies as they lay under the covers, breathing heavily. Refusing to let go of each other. 

Their legs were intertwined, Betty’s arm was thrown over Jughead. Pulling him close to her as Jughead’s finger lightly traced over her cheeks. “I’m so sorry Betty.” He said softly. “I’m going to be apologising for this for the rest of my life. I’m sorry I lied.”

“I’m here Jughead. I’m not just your wife. I’m your best friend, your partner. I want to help you. Not hurt you.” Betty replied.

“I know.” He nodded and pressed his lips to her head. “I keep making mistakes, I hope you can forgive me.”

Betty ran her hands through his hair. Pushing back his curls. “It’s a good thing I love you,” Betty said with a laugh before she buried her head onto his chest. 

They both lay there. Holding each other tight, smiles on their faces. True smiles, honest smiles. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” Betty asked.

“I think so. If Kevin doesn’t kill me.” Jughead joked.

“He’s a bit demanding isn’t he?” Betty asked.

“A bit?” Jughead joked with a pfft. 

“I don’t know how you deal with him every day at work,” Jughead replied.

“He’s alright. He’s just stressed. It’s his wedding day. I was a mess on my wedding day.” Betty said.

“I think I remember you crying over your Mom not going. And I was the only one that could calm you down.” Jughead replied flashing back to their wedding day.

“You are the only one that knows me completely Jughead. You have my heart. Always.” Betty said as she looked up at him. “And I don’t want it back.”

“And you have mine,” Jughead added. Pressing his lips to hers. 

“I had an idea,” Betty said, resting her head back to his chest. “I can’t even remember the last time it was just us two. Not Jughead and Betty the parents, but Jughead and Betty the married couple.”

Jughead looked down at her, a puzzled look on his face. “I saw that the hotel does babysitting. Maybe we can get someone to look after the twins for most of the day tomorrow. We can act like a couple again. Not having to worry about feeding or nappy changes.”

“You would be okay with that?” Jughead asked.

“It’s just one day Jug,” Betty replied. “Plus, I want to spend one day with you and our friends. Not worrying about the twins. Just relaxing, and having fun. I could maybe even have a drink or two.”

“Wow, party Betty is coming back?” Jughead said with a joke. 

Betty lightly slapped his chest. “I’m sorry,” Jughead said with a whisper. “It sounds like a good idea. But you’re not just doing it for me right?” 

“No, I want to do this for us. Things have been so heavy over the past week. I want to spend a little time with just you. Even if it is in a room with all our friends.” Betty answered. “Maybe we can sneak away for a few kisses.”

“It sounds like a perfect idea.” Jughead agreed. “But I think you’ll be messaging the babysitter like crazy all day.”

“Maybe, maybe not. I just want to relax.” Betty said with a smirk. “But I am feeling pretty relaxed right now.

“Ummm.” Jughead moaned. “Me too.” Jughead nuzzled his nose against hers. 

“You know when I first got to this room I’ve been dying to try out that amazing spa bath,” Betty suggested.

“Ummm.” He said again. “I like where your head is at,” Jughead said as he jumped from the bed, standing up he threw Betty over his shoulder. Betty giggling the whole way as he ran them both into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 3 months since Kevin and Fangs’ wedding, and 3 months since Jughead confessed his struggles to Betty. After his original request for her to join him as he attended his first therapy session over his fears of being a Dad. He decided to go alone. Once a week for 2 months, Jughead had been seeing Lynda. She was recommended by Veronica who had been seeing her for years. She was expensive, and Jughead nearly didn’t go because of how much an hour-long session cost. But after weeks of back and forth, Betty pushed him to see Lynda. And Jughead had never been happier. Well, happier wasn’t the word. There was the odd time his fears would creep back into his mind, but he was working through it all with the help of Lynda and Betty. 

Betty and Jughead sat side by side in the waiting room. After 2 months, Lynda had invited Betty to join one of Jughead’s sessions. Jughead was worried at first, but he eventually caved. It was like 2 worlds colliding. There was also a few things Betty was about to find out that Jughead was scared about how she would react. 

“Thanks for coming,” Jughead said moving his hand to stroke Betty’s thigh.

“It’s my pleasure,” Betty answered looking across at him. “It’s about time you let me come.”

“I’m a little nervous.” He replied.

“Why?” She narrowed her eyes.

“I’m scared you’ll realise how crazy I really am,” Jughead answered.

“You are not crazy Juggie,” Betty said nudging her shoulder with hers.

“Mr Jones.” The young receptionist stood up. “Lynda will see you now.”

Jughead gave Betty a nod before both of them stood up. Betty gripped his hand as they walked towards the office door.

When they walked through the door, Betty’s eyes scanned the room. It was nice and clean. A complete opposite to the messy house they had at home because of their now 9-month-old. Jughead let go of Betty’s hand when an attractive woman in her early thirties walking towards them. Betty was a little shocked when she gave Jughead a smile and wrapped her arms around him. She squeezed him for a few too many seconds if it was up to Betty. She didn’t like how this woman rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Lynda, this is Betty.” Jughead pulled away from the hug.

“The wife, it’s so good to finally meet you,” Lynda said holding out her hand to Betty. 

“Nice to meet you too, finally,” Betty replied shaking her hand. 

“Jug, you didn’t tell me she was beautiful.” Lynda joked. “I’m only joking, he talks about you every session and always goes on about how beautiful you are.”

Betty looked across to Jughead who hung his head low. 

“Take a seat.” Lynda pointed towards the large yellow couch that sat in the middle of the room. 

“So, how was this week Jug?” Lynda asked as they all sat down. Betty sat beside Jughead on the couch, her hand landing on his thigh as he backed his arm over the back of the couch. Lynda sat directly opposite them in an armchair. 

“This week has been good,” Jughead replied. 

“Good?” She asked.

“Yeah, good.” Jughead nodded.

“That’s good.” Lynda smiled again. 

There were a few moments of silence. No one was sure what to say. The only sound was that of the cars outside the window that they could hear. 

“So Betty,” Lynda said breaking up the silence. “I asked Jughead to invite you because I would like to hear from you. About your relationship as husband and wife, and parents. Jughead’s fears that we’ve been working through all seem to come down to you.”

“What does that mean?” Betty asked feeling attacked.

“It’s not bad Betty,” Jughead said running his hand along her shoulder. He could hear her becoming agitated and it had only been a minute. 

“What I mean is. Jughead is scared of you. He doesn’t want to disappoint or hurt you.” Lynda   
looked at Betty.

“You’re scared of me?” Betty asked looking at Jughead.

“No, I’m not scared of you.” He replied. “I’m not scared of her.” Jughead looked at Lynda.

“You are Jughead. There’s something you haven’t been telling her. I think it’s time you told her.”

“What is she talking about?” Betty asked shifting her body away from him.

Jughead went white as a look of fear fell over his face. “Come on Jug. Tell her about work.”

He exhaled before he shifted to look at Betty who had a look of worry and concern on her face. “Juggie?” She asked in a whisper.

“I wouldn’t say I’ve been lying to you. I never lied.” Jughead shifted in his seat, his hands getting sweaty. 

“Jughead, just tell me.” Betty raised her voice.

“I’ve been more practical at work Betty okay. I hate being stuck behind a desk filing paperwork and being bored.” Jughead replied back. 

“What does that mean?” Betty asked.

“It means Jughead is back to risking his life multiple times a day.” Lynda interrupted.

Betty’s eyes widened. “No, you wouldn’t. You promised me you wouldn’t.” 

“I know.” Jughead looked down at his hands. 

“How long?” Betty asked.

“3 months.” He replied.

“3 months? You’ve been lying to me for 3 months. Why Jughead?” 

“I knew you’d be angry Betty.” He answered.

“Because you broke your promise.” She raised her voice.

“So did you!” Jughead yelled back. 

“What?” Betty asked, shocked.

“You said that you would never leave me, and you did. When you found out I was struggling with to be a father, you ran away. You left me. That’s why I went back to firefighting Betty. I needed to distract myself. Make my mind think of anything but the fact that you wouldn’t come home.” Jughead yelled louder.

“I was always going to come home Jughead. You know that. I was gone a few days.” Betty answered. “That still doesn’t answer why you’re still doing it. It’s been 3 months Jughead. You’ve been lying to me.”

“I never lied. You never asked me if I was fighting fires again.” 

“I may not have asked that direct question, but you still lied. I had no idea. Why didn’t Veronica or Pea tell me?” She asked.

“I asked them not to mention it.” He answered looking back from Betty to Lynda

“So you lied.”

“I never lied!” Jughead yelled.

“Okay, okay.” Lynda interrupted. “Let's stop just for a second.”

Betty and Jughead both scowled at each other. Both their temperatures rising at their anger. “There’s no point in yelling at each other. It won’t solve anything.”

“I can’t believe you Jughead.” Betty shook her head.

“Betty.” Lynda looked at Betty. “Why are you so angry over this?”

“Because he’s lied to me for months.”

“Okay, he lied. He’s telling you the truth now. There’s no point in yelling over things that have happened in the past.” She said looking at Betty closely. “Why are you so against him fighting fires again?”

“Because I love him. I don’t want to lose him. He has to be here for his sons.” She replied.

“Okay, I understand that. But he’s here, isn’t he? He’s safe. And he loves doing it. Isn’t that one of the reasons you fell In love with him because he’s an excellent man. Someone who risks his life to save others.” Lynda looked down her glasses. 

“He nearly died. A few years ago, I nearly lost him.” Betty looked over at Jughead who was refusing to meet her eyes. 

“But it makes him happy Betty. Do you not want him to be happy?” 

“Of course I want him to be happy.” Betty agreed. “But knowing he is out there, risking his life every day. It makes me scared. I don’t want to think that every time he walks out the door that it could be the last.”

“You are being very selfish Betty.”

“Excuse me?” The fire grew in Betty’s eyes.

“Hey, no. She’s not.” Jughead finally spoke.

“She is Jug. She’s being selfish.”

“If me being selfish is keeping him alive to see his sons grow up then I don’t care about being selfish. I love him, and his sons love him.” Betty raised her voice her anger directed at Lynda, not Jughead anymore.

“If you love him, then why don’t you trust him?”

“What?” Betty asked.

“Ever since you found of Jughead was struggling, having bad thoughts about him being a father. You don’t trust him.” Lynda added.

“Jug, what is she talking about?” Betty spun her head to look at Jughead.

Jughead narrowed his eyes on Lynda. “Just forget about that. Betty’s already stressed alright.”

“No, I want to know what she’s talking about,” Betty asked again.

Jughead took in a deep breath, Lynda gave him a nod. “You don’t trust me, Betty. I know I scared you a few months ago. I know you lost your trust in me as a father. But you won’t even leave me alone for more than an hour alone with them. Your so scared that I’m going to hurt them.”

“Jug, no. I trust you.” She replied.

“Betty, you don’t.” Lynda butted in, fire burning brighter in Betty’s eyes.

“You know what Lynda. Shut up.” Betty yelled before she looked back to Jughead. 

“Jug, I’m sorry if you feel that way. I trust you, of course, I trust you. You are their father. I know you won’t hurt them. Maybe I’m scared. In the back of my mind, I’m worried that what happened 3 months ago might happen again. I’m sorry. I really am.” Betty pleaded tears grossing in her eyes.

“I’m sorry Betts. I didn’t want to make you angry.” Jughead replied.

“I’m not angry Jug. I’m sad. Sad that you think I would do that on purpose. You are an amazing father. I know that, and deep down I know that you know that.” Betty said as a tear fell down her cheek.

“You don’t know your husband as well as you think Betty,” Lynda said her voice harsh towards Betty.

“I think this is enough,” Jughead said shuffling towards Betty. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug. 

Betty wrapped her arms around Jughead’s waist. She pressed her head onto his chest as Jughead ran his hands up and down her back. “I’m sorry Betty.” He said in a whisper. Betty looked up, seeing an angry look on Lynda’s face. 

“Jug, we’re making progress here,” Lynda said looking at Jughead.

“No, we’re not.” He yelled. “I’ll pay the full amount. But that’s enough for today.” Jughead answered still holding Betty tight to him.

“We still have more to talk about Jughead. If Betty doesn’t mind waiting outside, we can finish your session, alone.”

Betty looked up in anger. “No, no. I need to take her home.” He replied. “I’ll see you next week?”

“Okay, sure,” Lynda replied a slight annoyance in her voice.

“Come on Betts.” Jughead stood with Betty. 

Lynda watched as Jughead walked out the door. Betty close to his side, watching in anger, and a little bit of jealousy. 

 

 

During the drive home. Betty and Jughead sat in silence. No-one said a word. Neither knowing exactly what to say. By the time they reached home, it was dark, and all they wanted to do was get inside and see their baby boys. 

“Betty,” Jughead said when he stepped out of the car. 

Betty ignored him. 

“Betty?” He said again.

“I don’t want to fight Jughead,” Betty replied softly. “Because you aren’t going to like what I have to say.”

“Betty…”

“Jug, just don’t.” She narrowed her eyes on him before she walked up the steps to the front door. Jughead is quick on her heels as she pushed open the door. 

“What the hell!” Betty yelled causing Jughead to rush in after her. 

“What the hell!” Jughead repeated when he saw Veronica jump up of the couch only wearing a bra and panties and a nearly naked Sweet Pea beneath her. 

“Hi, guys,” Veronica said with a smile.

“Hi.” Sweet Pea said reaching for his clothes that lay on the floor. 

“What the hell is this?” Betty asked stepping towards Veronica and Sweet Pea.

“Where are the twins?” Jughead asked angrily.

“The twins are asleep,” Veronica replied as she quickly dressed. 

“I….I don’t understand.” Jughead shook his head.

“I’m going to go.” Sweet Pea said as he ran out the door. 

“I’m going to check on the twins.” Jughead walked quickly away and up the stairs. 

Veronica looked nervous as Betty took a step closer to her, her hands crossed over her chest. “I’m waiting.”

“It’s not what you think,” Veronica replied.

“I asked you to look after the twins, not have a sexy romp with Sweet Pea. Which by the way, is a man. What the hell is happening?” Betty asked still shaking her head in confusion.

“It’s not what it looked like okay.”

“Oh really? Because it looked like you were about to have sex on my couch with my twin boys sleeping up the stairs.” Betty replied angrily.

“Okay, so maybe it is what it looked like. It just went a bit too far.”

“I’m still confused why it happened at all. Last I knew, you liked women. Not men.” Betty asked. “How long has this been going on?”

“Since Kevin’s wedding.” She replied. 

“What?” Betty yelled.

“It was just a comfort thing. A few kisses. I really just wanted a kiss. Then a kiss turned into more, and then it became more. And now we can’t stop.” Veronica explained.

“So what? You’re bi?” Betty asked.

“I don’t know.” Veronica shook her head. 

“Well, you better sort it out, because Sweet Pea is a good guy.” Betty kicked off her shoes and shrugged out of her coat, getting over the shock.

“I’m really sorry,” Veronica said as Betty shrugged it off. 

“Let's change the subject. How was the session?” Veronica walked around, following Betty to the kitchen.

“Don’t even ask,” Betty replied anger in her voice.

“What happened?” Veronica asked.

“I have another reason to be angry with you,” Betty said looking straight at Veronica. “Why didn’t you tell me Jug was back to firefighting?”

Veronica grimaced. “You know?”

“Yes, the therapist was more than happy to let me know to create some drama,” Betty replied.

“I’m sorry B. Jughead made me promise not to tell you. He was really scared how you’d react.”

“Well, I’m pissed. Not only because of that.” Betty walked around to the fridge pulling out a bottle of beer. “I can tell you one thing. Jughead is not going back to that bitch.”

“Lynda is amazing.” Veronica defended her.

“She may be amazing but it was like she enjoyed watching Jughead and me argue.” 

“I don’t think that’s correct. She’s good at her job. Jughead thinks she’s amazing.” Veronica praised.

“No wonder Jughead things she’s amazing, she wants to fuck him.”

“Umm? What!” Veronica yelled.

“It’s so obvious,” Betty yelled back.

“I think you’re seeing things.” 

“No, I’m not.” Betty took a giant sip from her beer. “Do you know what pisses me off the most? It’s that this woman knows more about my husband than I do.”

Betty went silent when she heard Jughead approaching them in the kitchen. “It’s good to see you fully dressed.” Jughead joked towards Veronica before he saw the serious look on Betty’s face. 

“I’m gonna go,” Veronica said noticing the awkwardness in the room. 

“Thank V. For looking after the boys, and you are cleaning that couch.” Betty joked.

“We didn’t even do anything if you arrived a minute later tho.”

“Bye Veronica.” Jughead interrupted pushing Veronica out of the kitchen and walking her towards the door.

“Betty is pissed by the way Jughead,” Veronica said softly making sure Betty wouldn’t hear. 

“I know,” Jughead answered.

“I told you she wouldn’t be happy with your lying. It was only a matter of time before she found out.” Veronica opened the door giving Jughead once the last glance before she walked out the door.

Jughead took a deep breath before he walked back toward the kitchen. His eyes meet with Betty’s as she drank back the remains of her beer. 

“Betty,” Jughead said softly pulling up a bar stool.

“I need to check on the twins, make sure they’re okay,” Betty replied taking a step away when Jughead’s hand reached hers. 

“I just checked on them, Betts. They are fine.” He said pulling her closer to him.

Betty bit her lip and stood around the opposite side of the kitchen bench, leaning her elbows on the bench. 

“I’m sorry Betty. You’re right I lied. I should have told you I was back to fighting fires again.”

“The night before Kevin’s wedding you promised me you wouldn’t lie or keep things bottled in anymore. And since then things have gotten better, but I want to know why you didn’t tell me?” She replied. 

“I knew you wouldn’t be happy. I knew you would be angry. I started to feel like the old me again once I started. I had control again. Once the babies arrived I felt like I lost control over everything. I had no idea what was happening. And I know it’s not fair Betty, but I liked it.” Jughead explained.

“Lynda was right. One of the reasons I fell in love with you was because you were strong and kind. You risked your life every day to save others, and it was sexy.” Betty replied. “But it was scary Jughead. That day of the fire at the town hall. I have never been so scared in my life. You survived, and I was so thankful that you did. But the thought that one day you’re here, and then the next your gone. It scares me Jughead. It scares me even more now he has Luke and Liam. I can’t even imagine raising them without you by my side.”

“Betty, nothing is going to happen to me. I’ve been doing this for years.” He replied.

“I know. I know your an amazing firefighter Jughead, and I can’t stop you from doing what you love. But it still scares me Jughead. You made me a promise Jughead. You said you would quit being the hero if I married you.” 

“So you don't want to be married anymore?” Jughead asked.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying Jughead.” A tear fell from Betty’s eyes. “I’m saying I held up my end of the bargain.”

“And what if I don’t stop?”

“I can’t stop you Jughead. I’m not going to hover over you at work making sure you stay safe.” Betty replied. “But I’m asking you, please. Please don’t. I can’t lose you.” 

Tears fell from Betty’s eyes. Jughead’s heart began to tighten as he looked at her. 

“Okay,” Jughead replied leaning across the counter to run his thumbs over her cheeks wiping away the tears. 

“Okay?” She asked back.

“I’ll stop Betty. Your right I did make a promise. And I didn’t hold up my end of the bargain.” He replied as Betty nodded.

“Thank you Jughead. I’m being selfish but I have to be. I can’t lose you.” Betty looked back at him.

“You’re not selfish Betty.” He replied. “And I’m sorry for yelling at you before. I didn’t mean to say all those things about you leaving. You’ve just been so perfect Betty through all of this. And I threw that in your face because that’s all I could think of.”

“I was wrong to run away Jughead. I didn’t know what to do. I was scared.” Betty replied her hands still shaking.

“I know. I’m sorry.” He replied. “I keep screwing up.”

“You’re not screwing up Jughead. We all need help sometimes.”

“I’m sorry,” Jughead said again. 

Jughead stood to his feet, he walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around Betty. He held her close to him. Her head rested on his shoulder as she squeezed his back. 

“Jug, I’m scared,” Betty said into his chest.

“Why are you scared?” Jughead asked.

“Because Lynda knows more about you than I do. I'm supposed to be your wife, and another woman knows everything about you. It scares me.” Betty replied her head still pressed tightly to his chest. 

“Betts.” Jughead pulled her back to look at her. 

“I know it’s stupid. She’s helping you, but today I couldn’t help but be jealous. When she hugged you, you looked happy. I know you would never do anything….”

“Betty, I would never. Lynda is someone I talk to. I would never do anything more. You have to know that.”

“I know Jughead. But the way she was looking at you, it made me a little jealous. Then when she knew all these things you never told me. I just got angrier.” Betty said wiping away more tears.

Jughead moved his hands to Betty’s arms, rubbing up and down over her skin as a smirk fell onto his lips. 

“When I first started talking to Lynda I really struggled to talk. I hated talking about myself and what was going on in my head. Do you know the way she got me to open up?” Jughead asked as Betty shook her head. “She asked about you. She asked what you looked like, what you loved, your hobbies, and most of all. She asked why I loved you. Once I got talking about you, I couldn’t stop. I love you so much, Betty. We’ve been through so much, and we have only known each other for a few years. I keep making you doubt me, and I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry Jughead. Lynda is good for you. I don’t want you to stop seeing her because I’m a little bit jealous.” 

“She was a bit harsh to you today Betty, what it was saying wasn’t all true.” He replied.

“I’m sorry if I’ve been babying you a little. Of course, I trust you with the twins. I just didn’t want you to have a panic attack like before.” 

“Let's stop apologising okay?” Jughead asked moving his hands down to her hips, Betty nodded. 

“Plus, nothing would ever happen with me and Lynda. Even if I was single.” Jughead said with a smirk. “I don’t know if you know this, but I like blonds. Not redheads.”

“I had a little inkling.” Betty smiled back to him. “What else do you like?”

“I like women with gorgeous long hair that fits perfectly into a long ponytail. A woman with a beautiful soul with a heart of gold. Someone who is kind, and caring. Who listens to me, and isn’t afraid to put me in my place when I’m wrong.”

“Ummm,” Betty mumbled. “And I seem to have a liking of tall brunettes with tousled curls and blue eyes. A man who is tattooed, and kind. Who can protect me, and love me.”

“I do love you.” He replied.

“And I love you.” She answered. “But do you know what else I like?”

“What’s that?”

“I like it when you are so overcome with emotion your not too scared to pick me up and fuck up against the wall.”

“Miss Cooper,” Jughead replied with a mocking voice. 

“Jones,” Betty replied pressing her lips onto his. “I’m a Jones now, and I always will be.”

“God I hope so.” He replied before he quickly bent down and picked Betty up in his arms, placing her onto the kitchen counter behind her. 

“You know Jug. This kitchen counter is special.” She ran her mouth down his neck, sucking at the pulse. 

“Why is that?” He asked.

“Because this is where you gave me the 2 best gifts in the world.”

“I remember.” He nodded. “Let's see if the third time is just as lucky?”

Betty pulled her lips back, her eyes meeting with his. “Jug?”

“I’m serious Betty.” He replied.

“You really want another? After everything that’s happened over the past year. You really want another baby?” She asked worried about his state of mind after what had happened lately.

“Only if you want to.”

“Of course I want more. More Jones babies with blue eyes. But I don’t want you to feel like you can’t breathe.” Betty asked, worry in her eyes.

“I’m not saying I am fixed, Betty. But what I’ve learnt over the past few months, and especially today. I need to be honest with you, and this is me being honest. I want one more. I want a girl that when I look at, I see you. A beautiful girl with green eyes and blond hair. I love Luke and Liam, but they look too much like me.” Jughead explained, his heart racing as he spoke. 

“I love that they look like you.” She replied Jughead stepped between her legs, wrapping his arms over her thighs, hitching them around his hip. “What if it’s another boy?”

“If it’s another boy then I’ll still be happy because anything that has you in them I will love uncontrollably.”

“I love you uncontrollably,” Betty said with a grin.

Jughead pressed his lips onto Betty’s. His hands moved up her body, moving her dress along with his hands. Betty lifted her arms as Jughead pulled the dress from her and threw it to the ground. “Third time lucky Mr Jones?” Betty asked her eyes hopeful and happy. 

“I hope so Mrs Jones,” Jughead replied. 

 

 

The following day Jughead was sat in his office. Most of the staff were out on a call. Jughead was staying true to his word. He promised Betty he wouldn’t go on calls anymore, and no matter how much he wished he could. He didn’t. He loved Betty and would do anything she asked of him.

“Knock knock.” A voice said at the door. 

Jughead looked up, he furrowed his brow when he saw Lynda walking through the door holding a cup of takeaway coffee and a muffin. 

“Lynda, what are you doing here?” He asked Lynda took a seat handing Jughead the treats.

“I came to give you this, I thought you might need it.” He smiled at him. “Also, I wanted to talk. After what happened yesterday.”

“How much will I owe you for this chat?” He asked with a laugh.

Lynda shook her head. “No charge. We’re just 2 friends. Hanging out.”

“I like the sound of that,” Jughead replied taking a sip of the coffee. 

“How was last night? Did you and Betty talk?” Lynda asked.

“We did.” He replied with a grin.

Lynda cocked her head to the side. “That smile looks like things are okay?”

“They are. Betty was a bit angry about the work situation. But I made a promise to her, and I’ve decided to keep it.”

Lynda shook her head, a frown on her lips. “What’s wrong?” Jughead asked.

“It can wait, we can talk about it in your session next week,” Lynda replied.

“You said we were just friends hanging out. Talk.” Jughead replied knowing there was something Lynda wanted to say. 

“I’m worried about you Jughead.” Lynda started. “After finally meeting Betty and seeing the way you interact with her. I’m worried.”

A frown covered Jughead’s face. “Worried? Why are you worried?”

“You might not like what I’m going to say Jughead. But I don’t think this thing you have with Betty is good for you.”

“This thing? She’s my wife and the mother of my children. She’s not some random woman I picked up at a bar.” He replied angrily.

“I know that Jughead. And I’m telling you this because I do care about you. You are more than just a patient. You are a friend. And as a friend, I am telling you Betty changes you, and not in a good way.”

“What the hell are you talking about Lynda?” He yelled.

“When we talk, alone. You are so open and honest. Yesterday you barely said anything. You held back, you didn’t want to upset Betty. Once a single tear fell from her eyes you decided the session was over. She’s holding you back.” Lynda explained as Jughead shook his head unable to understand what she was saying.

“You’re wrong.” He replied. 

“I’m right. I’ve been doing this for 15 years Jughead. And I’m telling you, Betty is holding you back. And hurting your mind. Any future you have with her will be an unhappy one.”

“You’re wrong,” Jughead said again still shaking his head.

“Betty is someone who her whole life has wanted the big house, with kids running around. A white picket fence and drinking ice tea on the porch. I’m sorry Jughead, but that’s not you. We’ve been talking for 2 months and I know that doesn’t fit who you are. Your relationship with your parents has scared you, and I’m sorry. But no matter how much you try to hide, you will always have those fears in the back of your mind. You will never be the father that Betty needs.” Lynda explained, Jughead’s fists tightening as she talked. 

“I want what Betty wants. I want a big family.”

“No, you don’t,” Lynda replied.

“Then why last night did I tell Betty I wanted another? Why did we try multiple times last night then?” He raised his voice louder.

“You what?” 

“I want more children Lynda. And I want them with Betty.” Jughead yelled his hands shaking. 

“You have to leave,” Jughead said trying to calm down.

“Jug, I know this is hard to hear.” Lynda began.

“It’s not true, and leave. Cancel my other sessions. I’m not talking to you anymore. The only woman I need to talk to is my wife, that I love very much.”

“Fine. I’ll go.” Lynda stood up and walked towards the door as Jughead was still shaking in his chair. 

“But I’ll be here, to talk,” Lynda said before she took one last step, and walked out of Jughead’s office. 

 

 

After a few hours, Jughead made his way home. His mind couldn’t stop thinking about what Lynda had said. For months he had listened to every word she had said, and now. He didn’t know what to believe. The only thing that he knew was that he loved Betty. He loved her more than anything else in this world. More than he loved himself and the idea of not having her in his life wasn’t even a question. 

Jughead was still angry when he opened the door to his house, his frown automatically turned upside down when he saw Luke and Liam on the wooden floor both crawling their way towards him when he opened the door. 

“Hiya boys,” Jughead said closing the door behind him and bending down to run his hands over his twins’ heads. “I’ve missed you so much today.” He said as he picked up Liam.

“Hi, Daddy,” Betty said looking towards him, a grin on her face. 

“Hi.” He replied.

Betty stood up and walked over to him, placing a kiss to his cheek, and she bent down to pick up Luke. 

They both walked, a baby in each of their arms towards the couches. The frown Jughead had on his face for the past few hours was slowly creeping back. And Betty noticed it instantly. 

“Jug? Are you alright?” She asked.

“Yeah, I … I just.” He stuttered.

“Jug? Talk to me.” She replied seeing his mind spinning. 

He looked up, Betty’s eyes focused on him. “Lynda came to see me today.”

“What did she say?” She asked.

Jughead shook his head, he couldn’t even say out loud what Lynda had said. It brought tears to his eyes. 

“Jughead?” Betty asked.

Jughead took a deep breath before he began to tell her everything Lynda had said. 

 

Once he had finished talking tears had moved to Betty’s eyes as she began to panic. 

“You’re not going to listen to her right Jug? You can’t. You just can’t. Please tell me? please? I can’t lose you.” She said with tears running down her face.

Jughead shuffled along the couch towards her. He placed Liam safely on the ground and took Luke off her placing him beside his brother. 

“Betty, of course not.” He said taking her hands in his. 

“If this is about me controlling your work. If you want to go back to saving lives every day then do it Jug, but please. Please don’t leave me.” She cried.

Jughead wrapped her in his arms. Betty was shaking. Shaking with fear. Scared that she was about to lose him. “Shushhh, Betty. Of course, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I love you, Betty. I would never voluntarily leave. Never.” He said multiple times as Betty was so distraught over what was happening. 

“Why would she say that? Am I that bad? Do I treat you that bad?” Betty asked, still shaking.

“No, you are amazing Betty. I don’t care what she says. She is wrong. She is wrong.” He hugged her tighter, placing a kiss to her hair. “She may have been right about a few things, but she is wrong about you. She is wrong about us.”

“I don’t understand why she would say something like that?” She asked moving her head to look at him.

“I don’t know Betty. All I know is I’m done with her. She is not coming between me and the woman I love more than anyone in the world. I won’t let her.”

“What if she’s right Jughead? She’s been doing this for a long time. What if she’s right. And we’re destined to fail?” Betty asked, not able to stop the tears from falling.

“Hey, Betty. Look at me.” Jughead said holding her head between his hands forcing her to look at him. “She is not right. I love you, I love Luke and Liam. I love nothing more than being a father and a husband. I love you, and she is wrong. I don’t care if she is a good therapist. She is wrong.”

“I don’t want to lose you Jughead.” She cried.

“You won’t, you won’t,” Jughead said over and over again. 

 

 

It was a few days later. Betty and Jughead sat in their car on the main street of Riverdale. They had been sitting there for a while. The twins sleeping in the back seat. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Jug?” Betty asked as they looked up at the office building.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Jughead replied just as Liam woke up and began to cry. 

“I’ll take him,” Jughead replied looking to the back seat. “I don’t want him to wake up Luke. I’ll take him with me.”

Jughead stepped out of the car, he picked up the screaming baby and held him close to his chest, happy that Luke was still sleeping soundly in the back. 

“Don’t be too long Juggie.” Betty wound down her window and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 

 

By the time Jughead reached the correct office floor, Liam was silent. His little hand was gripping his father’s shirt as he looked up at him, a smile now on his face. 

Jughead walked towards the reception. “I’m here to see Lynda.”

“She’s with a patient. Do you mind waiting?” The receptionist asked.

“Yes, I do mind.” Jughead stormed off towards the office door.

“You can’t just barge in.” She yelled at Jughead who already had the door pushed open.

“Jughead, what are you doing here?” Lynda asked looking up at him. A young man sitting opposite her on the couch.

“I won’t be long, I just wanted to tell you a few things.” He started, Lynda looking apprehensive. 

“Should I go?” The new patient asked looking nervous.

“You can stay, I don't belong,” Jughead answered him and looked back to Lynda. 

“What do you want Jughead,” She asked.

“I wanted to tell you something.” Jughead started. 

“You may be good at your job, but you are wrong about me. There is no one I love, or will ever love as much as I live Betty and my 2 sons. I would do anything for them, sure, we may fight or disagree. Betty may ask me to do things I don’t want to, but I would move heaven and earth for her because I love her. I want to thank you for everything you’ve done to help me over the past couple months because you’ve made me realise how much I love my wife, and how much I love being a dad. When I first saw you my mind was a mess, and I should thank you because you helped me clear it out. But you are wrong. My mind wasn’t a mess because of Betty. She has changed me, as you said. But she has changed me for the better.”

Lynda looked up at Jughead, a shocked and angry look on her face as she looked over to her new patent who was looking just as nervous. 

“You said the other day that we were friends. We are not friends. I was your patient, and nothing more. A friend would never tell another to leave someone they loved. I don’t know what your plan was. I don’t know if Betty was right and you wanted her out of the way so something could happen between us. Or if you wanted more money out of me for couple counselling. I don’t know. I just know you are wrong. You may be a good therapist, but you give shit advice.”

“Get out Jughead,” Lynda said her eyes piercing Jughead harshly. 

“Bye Lynda.” Jughead turned his back on her and walked out the door. He couldn’t wipe the smile that was planted on his face as he walked towards the car. 

“How’d it go?” Betty asked as Jughead placed Liam back into his car seat. 

“Good, I feel good. And happy.” He replied buckling Liam in.

Jughead rushed around to the driver side of the car, jumped in and leaned over to Betty, placing a kiss to her lips. “Where to my love?” Jughead asked, not able to hide his giant grin.

“Home,” Betty replied looking to the back seat. “I want to make them a little sister, and I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this final chapter took me so long to post. I should of known writing 2 stories at the same time wasn't a good idea.  
> I really hope you liked this chapter. If not let me know.   
> You may see more from these characters, this wasn't a coda. It was just a little addition. So a coda could be possible. 
> 
> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to check out my tumblr lizzybuggywrites


End file.
